We Belong
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: It's a dreary rainy night inside Ever After High and Cupid wants to get rid of her stress involving Dexter and Raven. But she finds herself in a unexpected encounter with the nerdy Charming himself. After learning about the shocking news between him and Raven, Cupid finally decides to let her feelings out. How will Dexter respond? Based on the song "We Belong" by Pat Benatar. C/D.


**"We Belong"**

 **Rated K+**

 **Pairing: C.A. Cupid x Dexter Charming**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Ever After High or any of the characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the EAH books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, it's been a while since I've worked on this couple, so here's a little Cupid/Dexter one-shot based on the song "We Belong" by Pat Benatar. Just a little warning, there might be fluff included.**

 **P.S.: Oh, and I do not own the song owned by Pat Benatar herself. Just saying. Enjoy!**

* * *

Cupid was sighing away at her computer, once again clicking pictures of her and her supposed 'crush' Dexter Charming on her computer. However, it was mostly pictures of Dexter and Raven, but with Cupid's face photoshopped onto Raven's body. Just because Dexter was with someone who wasn't invisible like Raven, that didn't mean Cupid was outright jealous. That would be ridiculous of her to be jealous.

Of course, she would be lying. She was jealous of Raven deep down. But she didn't want to show an ounce of hate towards her. She would feel bad. And he would feel bad. And not to mention that Raven would feel bad as well.

Now Cupid's been left all alone in her room while Dexter was busy on his date with Raven. Good thing her roommate Blondie Lockes wasn't there with her, otherwise having to see Cupid in this depressing mood wouldn't be just right. Blondie was busy going off on one of her mirrorcast shows, doing an interview of Sparrow Hood's band, The Merry Men. However, Cupid suddenly grew tired of looking at pictures on her iChapter.

"Well, that's enough of that." Cupid groaned, "Might as well get some air while I'm at it."

Closing up her iChapter, Cupid got out of bed and decided to go outside. Sure, it looked a little bleak outside knowing that it was gonna rain, but at least the cool moist wind would soothe Cupid's thoughts. Plus, with the roof standing over her from outside, she wouldn't have to get wet one bit. While no one was around, Cupid decided to go to the outside atrium next to the Castleteria.

The cool wind was an unbelievable feeling for Cupid. One by one, that single breeze would flow right through her head, wiping away every depressing memory of Cupid ever trying to win Dexter's heart in failure. No matter how hard Cupid ever tries to tell Dexter her true feelings, she would always sigh in defeat, even maybe cry alone. She felt surprised how Dexter cut her feelings to the bone like that.

"Smells really good," Cupid smiled around the breeze. "Just what I needed..."

Before she could usually kick back, she heard sighing a few feet away from her. That sigh sounded a but familiar.

Cupid's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets when she realized who was sitting beside her:

Dexter.

Just what on earth could Dexter be sitting there far away from her? Either way, she wanted to find out. With a deep breath, Cupid got out of her seat and decided to approach him quietly.

"Excuse me, Dex?" Cupid said.

"AUUUUGH!" Dexter shouted, therefore falling out of the seat he was sitting in.

Strangely, Dexter didn't realize Cupid was in the same atrium as him. No wonder Dexter always saw Cupid as a ghost. The way Dexter got scared by her made Cupid seem like one to begin with.

"What the heck, Cupid?!" Dexter panted.

"Sorry, Dexter!" Cupid exclaimed. "I really didn't mean to scare you like that. Please forgive me!"

"Eh, it's alright." Dexter said, adjusting his glasses. "I'm used to being scared an awful lot. I still fear peeing myself when Sparrow tries to scare me from behind."

"Ouch," Cupid cringed. "I guess I'm way scarier than Sparrow then. Soooo, how's your date with Raven?"

Shocking, Dexter let out another sigh.

"There isn't gonna be another date between me and Raven," Dexter shook his head. "We just had a fight."

"Yes!" Cupid's thoughts said while hearing this.

Not having to celebrate on the outside, Cupid cleared her throat and continued to play the compassion game in front of him.

"Oh, I'm very sorry to hear that." Cupid sighed as well. "What happened?"

"Well, I've been wanting to see that awesome action/romance spy flick I've been dying to see, but Raven suggested we'd go see a horror movie instead because she said it was totally romantic for her," Dexter scoffed. "I mean, what's so romantic about someone's butt being carved up to pieces by a machete? It isn't sweet, that's just sickening!"

"That's really awful to hear." Cupid sighed.

"Well, that wasn't over yet," Dexter nodded. "I told Raven that I'd suggest her to see the film I've suggested since it adds more danger and passion than a scary movie, but Raven thought it would be too boring for her. And then, we ended up fighting which movie we wanted to see, which led us to calling off our date. Not also he called off the date, but she also called me an ass with glasses! Can you believe that?"

"I believe it too." Cupid nodded as well.

"Well, I, Dexter Charming, am no ass!" Dexter declared. "I'm bulletproof just like any other charming in my family. I just don't show it way too much because Daring gets my spotlight."

"I'm very sorry to hear that." Cupid sighed.

And then, Cupid's thoughts began speaking inside her again.

 _"C'mon Cupid, you can tell him. Maybe he and Raven are over. Don't show any sign of weakness, ol' girl."_

With yet another deep breath in her system, Cupid began speaking to him again.

"Look Dex, you're not an ass," Cupid said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know we've all done stupid stuff before. And I know there are some times when we can try to go back in time and change things for the better, and yet we couldn't do anything about it. But we've gotta be willing to move on and make things right for the best of us. Mostly you. I know you've screwed up, but you always find a way to make it better. And I know you and Raven can find a way to get this fight past you once and for all."

"I wouldn't know that," Dexter shook his head. "Me and Raven haven't been keeping up with each other. I know I like her and all, but the spark between us just isn't there anymore. So me and Raven decided to part ways for now. I don't know why it hurts, but it just does."

Deep down on the inside, Cupid was celebrating with joy now that Dexter was free and single, but on the outside, she was feeling compassionate for her best friend.

"It's okay, Dexter." Cupid said, hugging him a little. "There's other women around this school who would want to go out with a funny adorable guy quite like you. If only if you try hard enough, then maybe you find that special someone you can share it with."

Cupid's little statement managed to shed a little light on the nerdy Charming. It actually sorta reawakened him to the fact that what Cupid said was actually right.

"You're right about that," Dex nodded. "Maybe I've been trying a little too hard. Maybe I need to find that special someone who I really have in common with. Maybe I could find the one where I can associate with. And maybe, just maybe, share something that I like for once instead of fighting all the time. Thanks, Cupid. I actually don't know where I'd be without you."

"It's no problem at all." Cupid smiled brightly.

But yet, something was bothering Cupid on the inside. Her conscience was hitting her right in the head hard. Like it was telling her to tell Dexter about what she was feeling on the inside.

"Actually, there is a problem." Cupid sighed.

"Oh?" Dex raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well..." Cupid sighed again. "Dexter, do you remember the time you came to me for help once?"

"Yeah, I remember," Dexter nodded. "What about it?"

"Do you also remember the time when you said 'will you go to the movies with me tonight'?" Cupid replied.

"Yeah, and Raven said yes," Dexter nodded again. "It's a good thing I came to you for help."

"Well, about that..." Cupid turned the other cheek.

A blush then appeared around Cupid's face. But it was a very nervous blush. The blush that Dexter saw inside her.

"I figured you were asking me if I wanted to go out with you." Cupid confessed to Dexter's face.

"But that's insane," Dexter replied. "You're my friend. Why would you think I'd ask you-"

Suddenly, reality hit him right in the face. Dexter never knew all along that Cupid was crushing on him. All this time, Dexter only looked Cupid as a source of help, not even having to look at her right on the inside. Dexter refused to believe it. There was no way he wanted to believe it. But he had to ask.

"Ohhh..." Dexter groaned. "I didn't know."

"Yeah, and you will never know because apparently, you don't think I exist." Cupid huffed as she exited the atrium.

It was a good thing she left the atrium because there was a storm coming, and Cupid did the smart thing by bailing out of there. Seeing Cupid walk away without any explanation, Dexter decided to chase after her (only because he didn't want to get wet too).

Dexter managed to chase her all the way to her dorm room, and stopped her right there.

"Cupid, this is insane," Dexter panted. "You're my friend and I wouldn't be where I am without your help. Why would you get the idea that I didn't think you exist? Why would you even think of that?"

"Because I like you, okay?!" Cupid shouted.

"You... you like me?" Dexter stuttered in spite of this confirmed confession.

"Yes Dexter, I like you." Cupid nodded. "I even gave you signs, but yet, you never responded to them. I tried to get you to notice me, but you thought I was invisible because all you did was focus on Raven. I tried to support you the best that I can and not be jealous about it, but the truth is, I was jealous and I let my emotions and feelings about you get the best of me!"

Dexter didn't know how to react to this personally. That's when Cupid kept on talking more.

"Dexter, you're a sweet guy and I really like that in you." Cupid spoke on the brink of tears. "But you just couldn't pay attention to me just for one second, just to look at me from the inside. That's why I'm willing to forget all of this jealousy to give us a chance. But who am I kidding, you wouldn't know that. And I'm not sure you'll ever will though."

And then, Cupid opened her door and just laid down on her bed facedown, trying to dry up the tears.

Her story and her confession really hit close to home for Dexter. Dexter felt selfish that he was focusing on Raven and not her. But who can blame Cupid? Or Dexter as a matter of fact? After all, Dexter had a crush on Raven before he ever knew Cupid was crushing on him. He felt so stupid to realize this deep down.

But Dexter understood what she said. So after a deep breath, Dexter entered Cupid's room, hoping to cheer up the crying cherub himself.

"Cupid, I understand what you're going through." Dexter sighed. "If there's somebody to blame for all of this, is me. I feel so sorry that I ignored you all this time."

"Yeah right..." Cupid scoffed.

"Cupid, what I'm saying here is from the heart," Dexter explained it softly. "I felt so selfish of myself to ever see you like a ghost. I've realized now that I could've looked at you from the inside and not on the outside. I feel ashamed of myself to ever neglect you and your feelings for me, and I understand it completely."

"What are you trying to say?" Cupid said while wiping up her tears.

After clearing his throat, Dexter displayed a very light smile to her.

"I'm willing to give us a chance, Cupid." He replied. "And maybe we'll see how it goes between us."

Hearing this, Cupid smiled back and hugged her crush. The very same crush she had on him when she first entered Ever After High.

"You really mean that?" Cupid whispered at her ear.

"Yeah, I really do mean it," Dexter nodded as he whispered back. "I'm willing to start from here with you."

When they looked back at each other from that hug, Cupid suddenly surprised Dexter with a kiss to the lips. The nerdy Charming's eyes suddenly popped out of its eye sockets from that shocking smooch. But she couldn't help but do that to him. After all, she was dying to do that to him for quite sometime.

Dexter was so stunned that he didn't return the kiss himself. But it didn't matter much to him anymore because he actually enjoyed it.

"You know, I'm not doing anything tomorrow," Cupid smiled. "If you want, I'll come with you to see that spy flick. I'll even buy."

"Great," Dexter nodded. "I'll pick you up around 6 p.m."

"Hexcellent," Cupid giggled in a cute way. "I guess it's time for me to turn in for now."

"Me too." Dexter nodded, getting out of her bed and headed straight for the door.

"Good night, Dexter." She replied.

"Good night, Cupid." He replied back.

After Dexter left, Cupid fell straight back in bed. But this time, she felt satisfied, happy and relieved that she finally got her feelings out without any worry. She managed to sleep well into the night.

As she was sleeping, she was enjoying the soft rainy night from inside. It sounded so soothing and so relaxing that all of her worries were gone. She closed her eyes and slept, dreaming of the sweet moments she and Dexter would share together. She washed her palette clean of the loneliness she was once surrounded in, and replaced them with new memories.

The kind of memories involving her and Dexter as one. They knew they belonged to more than the light, the thunder and especially the sound of the words they both fell under. Deep down, Cupid and Dexter knew one thing they knew all along inside their hearts:

They belonged together.

* * *

 **I gotta admit, the fic and the song gave me feels altogether. Yeah, I know Dexven is nice and all, but I would admit that Dexpid is cute too. And the way Cupid is totally crushing on Dexter is just so adorable in a love-struck puppy kind of way. It makes me proud to be an adult fan of Ever After High.**

 **Anyway, what did you think? Feedbacks are welcome, fellow fairy tales! Until then, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off!**


End file.
